Konoha High School(New)
by SirenAngel11
Summary: Konoha has one of the best high schools in town, mainly because all of the students there go straight to college after they graduate. But, it also gets a bad reputation because of all the bullying. What will happen? Find out!
1. Intro

Hi everyone! Welcome to my new and improved version of Konoha High School! This time, I'm going to stick to you guys' ideas, and hopefully I can make this one a lot better than my previous fanfiction. Since this is only the introduction, you can go and skip this and I'll upload the 1st part soon. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in the next part!

**Konoha has one of the best high schools in town, mainly because all of the students there go straight to college after they graduate. Let's meet some of these amazingly talented sophomore male students first, shall we?**

**_Naruto Uzimaki- A very smart boy, even though he never finishes, or even does his homework. Will never give up on anything, even a simple test. Loves the color orange, and is the best tackler on the football team. Member of KB4(Konoha Boys 4)._**

**_Sasuke Uchiha- The brightest student in Konoha High. He can win any girls' heart, even though he hates fangirls. Likes the colors black and blue, and is captain of the football team. Member of KB4._**

**_Shikamaru Nara- A very bright student with the highest grade point average. Seems to dose off during class, due to boredom and troublesome work. Likes the color green, and is apart of KB4._**

**_Kiba Inuzuka- Fastest boy on the football team. He's obsessed with dogs, and even has a dog that follows him around school, named Akamaru. May start rumors about you if you truly deserve it. Is the last member of KB4._**

**_Neji Hyuuga- Smart boy. Corrects anyone that is wrong, even on simple sentences. Looks out for his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. Apart of the karate team at school._**

**_Choji Akiminchi- The captain of the wrestling team. Will kill you if you call him "big" or "fat", or anything that he finds rude and/or offensive._**

**_Gaara- A smart boy, though he likes to get in to fights. Is the brother of Temari and Konkuro._**

**_Konkuro- The puppet master, as people call him. He is very skilled with puppets, and even puts on puppet shows from time to time._**

**_Suigetsu Hozuki- A boy obsessed with sharks. People refer to him as "Shark Boy". He spends time with Juugo Hebi._**

**_Juugo Hebi- The soft and kind boy in the school. He is very sweet and generous, unless you mess with his sister, Karin. Then you have to deal with him._**

**_Sai- Best student artist in school. He's made all of the morals around the school, and was even invited to the Art Awards, which he won the trophy for "Best Young Artist"._**

**Now, lets move on to the sophomore girl's side, shall we?**

_**Sakura Haruno- Very smart. Has the highest grade point average. Very cheery, happy, and loves the color pink. Doesn't like cheerleaders, since she finds them too peppy and uneducated. She also has a crush on Sasuke. Her best friends are Hinata and Ino.**_

_**Ino Yamanaka- Not the brightest of the girls, but not the dumbest. Is the captain of the cheer squad, and is in love with Sasuke. Obsessed with the color purple, and will do anything to get her way, even if she has to break a couple friendships. Her best friends are Sakura and Temari.**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga- A pretty shy girl, but can get things done. Very happy all the time, but worries for her friends. Likes the color purple, though not as much as Ino. She's the leader of the Math and Science clubs, and can finish an equation in less than 15 minutes. She has a crush on Naruto. Her best friend is Sakura.**_

_**Temari- A very fun, energetic girl. Also a Junior. Loves to spend time with Ino and Tenten, and is also apart of the cheer squad, though she isn't as uneducated as the rest of the members of the cheer squad. She happens to be the smartest of the cheer squad, and is at the top of the Junior list.**_

_**Tenten- Very smart girl. Loves to spend time with Neji, and has a crush on him as well. She also spends time with Temari, and loves doing so, as well. Member of the math club, along side Hinata.**_

_**Karin Hebi- the girl at the bottom of the list, who never studies, and decides to drink away her pain and sorrows, as well as letting it out on people who have a happy life. Some may say that she is out to get Sakura, since she is the smartest girl in the school, and is very happy with her life. **_

So, how was the intro? I know it's short as *bleep*, but It's an intro. It's how they should be! Well, I'll upload my 1st part later, as I said in the beginning, and I'll see you guys then. Hope you enjoyed this intro(you probably didn't, since this intro sucks because of all the bolding and Italicizing)and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Haruno Sakura was ready for school, although she hated every moment of it. She got her backpack and headed to the door, hoping the day would go by quicker than usual.**

**Saku:** "Bye, Mom! See you when I get back!"

**Sakura's mom was washing dishes in kitchen, looking a bit tired and worn out.**

**Mom:** "All right, sweetheart! Have a good day at school!"

** Saku:** "Will do Mom!"

**Then, Sakura headed out and walked to Hinata's house.**

**-s-**

"Sasuke-teme, let's go!"

**Uzumaki Naruto was excited for school today, since they took a test last Friday. He was always excited for school, even on Monday's.**

**Sasu:** "Hey baka, calm down will you?"

**Uchiha Sasuke was in the shower, trying to ignore his loud roommate. Sasuke wasn't much of a morning person, let alone a Monday morning person.**

**Naru**: "We get our test scores today! Hurry up, teme!"

**Sasuke sighed, and continued his shower.**

**Naru:** "Get your ass out of there and let's go!"

**Sasu:** "I'm taking my damn time, so feel free to leave if you're so rushed!"

**Naru:** "There's no way I'm leaving you here! You'll be late for school, so get your ass out and let's go!"

**Sasu:** "No. You're going to have to pull my ass out if you're so rushed."

**Naru:** "DON'T EXPECT ME TO COVER FOR YOU TODAY!"

**Naruto then left and slammed the door. Sasuke sighed and continued his shower.**

**-s-**

"Better knock on the door."

**Sakura arrived at Hyuuga Hinata's house, earlier than usual. She went and knocked on the door, and saw that Hinata's mom, Mrs. Hyuuga, answered the door.**

** Saku:** "Good morning, Mrs. Hyuuga! Is Hinata ready?"

**Mrs. Hyuuga:** "Good morning to you too, Sakura! Hinata is still getting ready, so give her a few more minutes."

**Saku:** "Alright, Mrs. Hyuuga. Arigato!"

**Then Hinata walked out of the house, Neji standing next to her.**

**Hina: **"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

**Saku: **"Good morning, Hinata, and you too, Neji."

**Neji: **"Hmph."

**Neji walked passed them and left.**

**Hina:** "So, are you excited to see our test scores?"

**Saku: **"I'm not that excited. I already know I passed it. What about you?"

**Hina: **"I think I did well, too. It was a math test, after all."

**Sakura and Hinata got to school and walked to homeroom. There were only a few students in the classroom, and they went to take their seats at the front of the class, so they can copy notes quicker.**

**-s-**

**Naruto's thoughts:**_ "Man, I can't believe he made me leave the apartment all by myself! It's not hard to get out of the shower and walk to school! Hmph!" _

**Naruto was walking up the hill to school. Kiba walks up to Naruto, along side Shikamaru.**

**Kiba: **"what's up, Uzumaki?"

**Naru: "**Huh? Oh, hey Kiba. Hey Shikamaru."

**Shika:** "Hey, Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

**Naru: **"Teme is still at the apartment, taking a shower."

**Shika: *sighs* **"Typical Sasuke. How troublesome."

**Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru go to class. Sasuke later arrives, and sits next to them. Sasuke looks like he's had better days, since his hair is soaking wet.**

**-s-**

**Ino rushes in, hoping Iruka-sensei doesn't catch her tardiness.**

**Saku:** "Why are you late today, Ino?"

**Ino:** "I woke up late and I miss the bus. I had to walk to school, and let me tell you, it sucked."

**Saku:** "That's what you get for not putting your alarm. Where IS your alarm, anyways?"

**Ino:** "I have NO idea."

**Sakura laughs and then the class gets quiet. Iruka-sensei walked in and everyone says, good morning.**

**Iruka**: "Good morning, class! We have a lot of work to do today, so be ready! I'll let you talk for about 20 more minutes."

**Everyone continued talking.**

**Ino**: "So, I was at Cheer practice, and Sasuke Uchiha walked up to me and gave me his number!"

**Student:** "No he didn't!"

**Ino:** "Did so! Here it is!"

**Sakura ignored Ino and decided to take notes on what Iruka-sensei was writing on the board. She got bored after writing her notes so she decided to write random stuff on her notebook.**

**-s-**

"I can't believe you didn't dry your hair!"

**Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the back of the class, not paying attention to Guy-sensei.**

**Sasu:** "It's not like I came here shirtless! Just ignore it, will you?"

**Naru:** "Ugh, fine, Teme. There have been rumors spreading about you."

**Sasu:** "About? And was it Kiba?"

**Naru:** "It wasn't Kiba this time. And it's about you and that Ino girl."

**Sasu:** "If it's because I gave her a number, I don't want to hear it."

**Naru:** "Why did you give her your number, anyways?"

**Sasu:** "She kept on bugging me for a number, so I gave one to her. Was that a bad thing or something?"

**Naru**: "Yeah! She's been bragging to random people saying that she has your number."

**Sasu: *smirks* **"She thinks I gave her my actual number? Wow."

**Naru:** "Wait a minute…you gave her a fake number?"

**Sasu:** "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

**Naru:** "You are all kinds of messed up. Who's number did you give her?"

**Sasu:** "Yours."

**Naru:** "Nice o-wait, WHAT?!"

**Sasu**: "It's what you get for pissing me off this morning."

**Naru: **"But that's my nu-"

**Sasu:** "No 'buts'. Now, let's just pay attention to what Guy-sensei is saying."

**Naru:** "…asshole."

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and copied down his science teacher's notes. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit excited to see what grade he made on his math test.**

** -s-**

**Iruka:** "Now class, I'm going to pass back your test from Friday. I'm pretty disappointed with a lot of you for failing this. Corrections will be due to me by Friday. If you don't correct it, then your grade will drop tremendously. I recommend you correcting it, to keep your grade intact."

**Sakura got her test, and was surprised to see a big, fat F on her paper. She was not happy to see that she missed every question on the test.**

**Hina: **"I can't believe this..."

**Saku: **"What did you get, Hinata?"

**Hina:** "I got a…I can't even say it."

**Saku:** "You got an F?"

**Hinata looked down and sighed. Sakura couldn't believe that Hinata got an F as well as she. She looked around the classroom, and noticed that the people with failing grades in the class got all A's. She instantly knew what was going on.**

**Saku:** "You got a 0, right?"

**Hina:** "You did too? I don't understand this! We always get A's."

**Saku:** "Hinata, Iruka-sensei is messing with our grades! He made the people who are failing his class get 100's so they don't fail, and the passing people got F's. Write it on the desk so the people in the other classes know about this, and they'll hopefully tell others."

**Hina:** "That explains why Ino got a 100, but I'm not too sure about this. I guess it's worth a shot."

**Saku:** "That's the spirit! Now write it on the desk!"

**The two girls wrote on the desks, talking about Sakura's theory.**

**Iruka:** "I'm very proud of some of you, but all who failed need to correct this test. Due to me by Friday!"

**Sakura sighed, and started writing down notes.**

** -s-**

**The KB4 group came out of their class, looking bored.**

**Naru:** "That was the most boring class. EVER."

**Sasu:** "You don't say? I swear Guy-sensei is the worst teacher."

**Kiba:** "At least he's not Iruka-sensei."

**Shika:** "He's such a drag."

**The four boys sighed and went to their next class: Math.**

-s-

"Sakura-chan, what are we going to do about our grades? Our parents will not be happy about them. They might even ground us!"

**The two girls went to the bathroom to check their hair and think about what they were going to do about their grades.**

**Saku:** "So, do you believe Ino really has Sasuke Uchiha's number?"

**Hina:** "Of course not. She's always saying stuff like that."

**Saku:** "I guess you're right. There's no way Sasuke-kun would give her his number."

**After they stopped talking, they heard the bathroom door open. A suspicious redhead came in, and gave them a death stare.**

**Saku:** "So anyways, did you get to finish your-"

**Karin:** "I see you haven't changed, Forehead."

**Saku:** "It's been 3 days, Karin."

**Karin:** "I was hoping you could change your ugliness by then. I guess I was wrong."

**Hina:** "Just ignore her, Sakura-chan. She isn't worth it."

**Karin:** "Of course YOU would say that of all people, Blue Bitch."

**Saku:** "Don't talk to Hinata like that."

**Hinata then holds Sakura back, and looks at her with concern.**

**Hina:** "She isn't worth it, Sakura-chan. Let's just leave."

**Karin:** "you better walk away, cowards!"

**The two girls left, and walked to their next class. **

-s-

"I GOT AN F?!"

**Naruto and the others were confused at their grades, since they studied all night together before.**

**Sasu:** "Will you shut your mouth? You'll make people stare at us!"

**Naru: **"They're already staring!"

**Sasuke quickly glances around the room, noticing fangirls staring at them.**

**Sasu: *sighs*** "Typical."

**Naruto stares at his paper with disbelief. He glances down on his desk, and notices some writing.**

**Naru: **"Sasuke, look at your desk."

**Sasu: **"Why the hell would I do that?"

**Naru: **"Just do it! There's writing on it."

**Sasu: **"Oh, whatever. Its probably a fangirl or something."

**Naruto sighs and reads what the secret writing says:**

_Dear whoever is sitting here,_

_My friend and I noticed that Iruka-sensei is scamming our tests. You got an F, correct? My friend and I did too. Theory is that Iruka-sensei is giving people bad grades, because they have a high grade-point average, and the people failing his class are getting a higher grade, so they don't fail. Well, that's what we think. Pass this on to people and make sure they understand. Thank you for your time!_

_~Purple Fury_

**Naruto looked at it with confusion. ****_Why would he do that?_**** He wondered. He quickly turned and noticed Sasuke was reading it, too. Sasuke's face was surprised after he read his little letter:**

_Dear whoever,_

_I noticed something was odd with my test score, so I decided to investigate. I saw that the people either failing in this class or have a low grade made 100's. That's impossible, right? Well, I made this theory, alongside my friend that kind of proves a lot of this: He changed grades to make the failing people pass. Kind of rndom, right? Well think about it. You got an F, right? Well, that's Iruka-sensei's plan. Just think about this possibility. Oh, and tell other people about this, as well. We need others to understand on why they got the grade that they did._

_~Pink Panther_

**Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto did as well. ****_How could that even be possible?_**** Sasuke thought. Sasuke was spaced out for a moment, then realized that this could be the explanation on their grade. Naruto told Shikamaru, then Shikamaru told Kiba. Kiba then told most people in the class, and they finally understood. Naruto looked back at the writing, then he decided to write back:**

_Dear Purple Fury,_

_Thank you for letting me know. My three other friends and I told most of the class, and they will tell others, as well. You seem very nice, and I hope you correct the test, like I will soon. There's no way my uncle will allow such and awful grade. Especially on a test! Well, thanks again, and I hope you write back!_

_From,_

_Orange master_

**Sasuke looked at Naruto's desk, and face palmed himself. He couldn't believe Naruto actually wrote back. He sighed, and looked at his desk. He was refusing to write back. He couldn't let this so-called "Pink Panther" to know who he really is. He was a bit curious as to who that could be, so he decided to take a risk. He started writing on the desk, not even caring on what Iruka-sensei was saying.**

** -s-**

"I can't believe this!"

**Sakura was walking back and forth in the hallway, angry.**

**Hina:** "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

**Saku:** "Two words: Ino pig!"

**Sakura shoved a piece of paper in front of Hinata's face. She was confused on what it was.**

Hina: "What is it, exactly?"

**Saku:** "She put this on my locker! It says, 'The whore of the school. Pays YOU for sex!' Can you believe this?! UGH!"

**Hina:** "I can't believe she would do that! Are you sure it wasn't Karin?"

**Saku:** "She signed it! This isn't the only sign she has! They're all over the school!"

**Hina:** "I can't believe her! Why would she do such a thing?"

**Saku:** "I don't know! UGH!"

**Sakura then notices Karin and two other people walking by. They stop and face Sakura and Hinata.**

**Karin**: "Well, if it isn't the whore who pays you for sex! How did your blonde friend find out?"

**Saku**: "It was you, wasn't it? You're trying to make me look bad because you can't fathom the fact that I'm better than you, and I have a greater chance with Sasuke than you!"

**Karin:** "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just an angel that hears rumors. Woops, did I say rumors? I meant the truth."

**Hina:** "If you did this Karin, you'll never be forgiven!"

**Karin:** "Like I care, Blue Bitch."

**Saku:** "Don't you dare call her that again!"

**Hinata then pulls Sakura back, hoping she doesn't hurt Karin.**

**Karin:** "Like I thought, you're such a coward! No wonder Sasuke-kun talks to Ino instead of you!"

**Sakura tries to get Hinata off her, but she doesn't let go. Hinata wasn't going to let anyone of her friends get in to a fight, especially with one of the dumbest girls in school.**

**Hina:** "Let's go, Sakura-chan. She isn't worth it."

**Karin smirks and walks away with her followers.**

**Saku:** "I swear if she did this, I'm going to beat her ass in."

**Hina**: "She isn't worth it. C'mon, let's go. We'll be late for band class."

**-s-**

"what did you write to your desk-buddy?"

**KB4 were walking to lunch.**

**Sasu:** "Will you shut up about that?"

**Kiba:** "Sasuke got a girlfriend?"

**Naru**: "Or boyfriend, if you know what I mean."

**Sasuke then punched Naruto on the shoulder.**

Naru: "At least I didn't call you gay!"

**Sasu:** "You intended it! DON'T call me that again."

**Naru:** "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**The four boys sat in their table, eating their lunch. Sasuke noticed a piece of paper on their table, and started reading it.**

**Sasu:** "Guys, look at this."

**Naru**: "If it's another fan letter, I really don't want to read it."

**Sasu:** "No, it's nothing like that. Just read it."

**The four boys held the paper and read:**

_"The whore of the school pays YOU for sex! Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she's desperate for anyone! even those dirty nerds!"_

_~written by Ino Yamanaka_

**-s-**

**How was my first part? I know it wasn't much, but I KNOW it's better than my 1****st**** attempt of doing this series. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll start making the next asap! **


	3. Chapter 2

**SirenAngel11: Welcome**** to part 2! So sorry it took almost two months, but I've been busy with life, and I'm always getting writer's block for some reason. I'd just like to say that i'm going to make my series a bit more professional, so if you liked my old way of writing, you may not want to read this. With that said, let's begin the chapter!**

**-s-**

_"The whore of the school pays YOU for sex! Her name is Sakura Haruno, and she's desperate for anyone! even those dirty nerds!"_

_~written by Ino Yamanaka_

KB4 just sat there, reading over and over again the piece of paper. Shikamaru, the most bored of them all, looked over to see Kiba about to tare the paper apart. _Great,_ the troublesome boy thought, _he's going to explode again._ _Ino isn't the type of person to do this!_ Kiba thought. He looked to his right and noticed a bunch of girls at a table, talking about the _"news"_. He saw girls looking at the piece of paper in front of them, and stared at a group of boys at a different table. _They're talking about her and those nerds!_ Thought the dog-loving teen. He looked one last time and noticed a bunch of nerds blushing and drooling over the paper. _Typical nerds_, Kiba thought one last time. He got up, and walked away, so no one could see the anger seeping through him.

"Kiba, wait!" The lazy boy ran after his friend, hoping he wouldn't attract attention. He followed his friend in to the hallway, but lost him do to the people blocking his way. He sighed and went back to the table, where he saw a crowd of people around a table.

**-s-**

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" Yelled the blonde in a ponytail. Karin just stared at her, a smirk making its way across her face. "I have no idea on what you're-" Ino stopped her and said, "You know I know it was you! I specifically told you that day that I didn't care on what you did to ME! Sakura is 100% OUT of that statement!"

Karin looked as Ino walked off, and noticed Sasuke was looking in her direction. _I better make my move, I hope he thinks of me as more than friends! _Karin thought. She walked to the table and sat next to the onyx-eyed boy. "What are you doing here, Karin?" Sasuke asked, not looking at her. The red-haired teen took her glasses off and looked in to his eyes, and didn't move. Sasuke looked away, and asked once more, "What are you doing here, Karin?" He said, in an annoyed tone. Knowing that he hates repeating himself, she spoke right after he finished talking. "I just wanted to know what you thought of those…_awful_ flyers Ino put around the school. Why would she-" Sasuke stopped her, looked in her eyes and said, "I know you did it, Karin. What the hell's your problem? Girls don't deserve to deal with this shit." With that said, the onyx-eyed teen got up and left the table, going who knows where. Karin looked over to see that the 2 other teens were looking at her with shock. She then left the table and then went to meet up with the girl that she caused humiliation to.

**-s-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS INO!" Yelled Sakura furiously at her blonde best friend. " I swear to you I didn't do this!" Ino pleaded. "I already told you, it was Karin! Why don't you believe me?!" Sakura looked at her with tears in her eyes, hoping they don't fall. "THIS is your handwriting! THIS is what your handwriting looks like! What proves otherwise?!" Hinata looked at Sakura, worry in her eyes. She took a glance at Ino, and noticed she was in tears. She was trying hard not to go over and hug her blonde friend so she could stop crying. She took one last glance at Sakura, who was in tears as well as Ino. "Cherry, you know I wouldn't do this!" Sakura looked at Ino, who was crying her little heart out. She looked to her left and noticed a redhead looking their direction. _Great_, Sakura thought, _more problems. Just what I need. _The readhead went over to the three girls, a smirk across her face.

"I see the blonde bitch is explaining herself." Ino looked at her with furious eyes, fire almost visible in her pupils. "So Sakura, I heard rumors that you're paying that nerd Gamaa to have sex with him. Is it true?" The pink-haired girl looked at her, put a finger in her face, and corrected her. "His name is _Gaara_. Not that _you_ would know, Karin." Then, Karin punched her in the jaw, all of her force going to it. Hinata ran up to Sakura, and checked if anything was wrong. Sakura pushed her innocent friend away, then began to punch, kick, and bite Karin. Ino, of course, wasn't going to let Sakura have all of the fun. She went and started pulling Karin's hair, yanking a handful off, one at a time. Karin then punched Sakura in the stomach, causing her to fall down. Ino went and threw Karin on the ground, making her defenseless. "You bitch!" Yelled the blonde, who was kicking her enemy. Sakura then got up, and pushed Ino off of Karin. The redhead was shocked by this action, and then gave Sakura scared look. "Why...why did you...?" Sakura held her hand out to Karin, and gave a tiny, yet noticeable, smile. "I may hate you, but it's not right having a two-against-one. When you get one of your friends, _then_ we'll see who wins."

Karin slapped Sakura's hand away, giving her answer. "I will NEVER lose to the likes of you! You may have wanted to make this fair, but I wont. I'll make sure to put you through absolute hell. The same as your little 'friends'. Oh, and by the way, Ino wasn't the one to pull the prank. Neither did-" The blonde stopped her sentence, and then spoke. "I KNEW it was you! See that Sakura? I told you I didn't do it!" The redhead shook her head, then finished her sentence. "I didn't do it either. I know who did it, but as sure as hell it wasn't me. I was going to do this, but they beat me right to it." Then, the redhead got up, and walked away. Sakura sighed, and saw a shadow behind her, bigger than her body. _Oh crap_, Sakura thought, _this is going to be a long day_.

**-s-**


End file.
